Have I Ever Told You?
by JuniorAfro
Summary: A Series of Oneshots that involve Naruto and Tayuya. Chapter 2 up. "I Am Better Than You"
1. Have I Ever Told You?

_**AN/: Hello there fellow readers and writers. JuniorAfro here. er...Jun is more like it. Sorry being a goofball there. Starting to sound like Tobi there. "Jun is a good boy." cough...cough...sorry.**_

_**Um well...this is my first short drabble. And I'm just testing waters here. Trying to see if I get criticism in my work. As well as praise. I like to know where I stand in writing before I attempt to move into more elongated and complex creations. You know...long chapters, lemons. Oh yes. There will be lemons. But again...just testing waters here. I would like to hear reviews from you guys. I mean read reviews. Damn. Getting carried away again. Any who enjoy this tid-bit piece and tell me what you think. Even flames are welcomed.**_

* * *

_**Have I Ever Told You...?**_

She had not once felt a warmth like his. Not once. The sudden feeling of being embraced and cared for, let alone, be loved and respected, overwhelmed her sense. Smiling. Blushing. Giggling. Stuttering. All newer and renewed sensations that flourished within her. Exuding throughout her eyes. Those deep chocolate eyes that held hidden emotion hidden by years of solitude, hate and fear. She had sat there in the middle of the room staring the corner beside her.

"I want to feel that embrace again", she whispered to herself. Of course she couldn't do it now. The man that sat there in the corner was a very surprising individual. He had constantly surprised her, continued to do so. He had been the one to plant the seeds of happiness and companionship. All for her. She looked him over. Picking up his silent breathings of one whose fallen asleep. His body rigid against the wall. Being lenient as his head laid over his chest. His legs sprawled on the floor as his hands rested above his thighs. The blond hair gently draiping over his eyes. His slight mumbling whispers of content echoing in her ears.

_'He's really...cute...wait...what am I thinking...?'_ thought the redhead as she eyed him closer. An evident tint of pink in her cheeks. Quickly composing herself, she tucked a wild strand of her crimson hair behind her ear in order to view him completely. An act she unknowingly did.

_'Well you are a heavy sleeper.'_ giggled the girl as she brushed her small hands through the boys golden yellow hair._ 'I want to know...if that was truly...what I felt...'_ she thought again, bringing those peculiar and very...enjoyable warming sensations to mind. As she continued her doubted mind, the blond mewled and adjusted himself in a more relaxed composure. His arms coming to rest by his side. The sudden movement woke the redhead out of her thoughts. Looking him over again, she couldn't help but feel slight curiosity and...a new emotion draw itself out. Taking into consideration her thoughts, she decided to go with a small little gesture. Or so to her it was. It seemed the more she thought of it, the more innocent her take on it was. Not realizing the full nature of what she was doing.

"I hope you don't mind Naru-baka..." said the redhead with a friendly tone as she approached said boy. Silently and carefully she reached out to his hands and gently swung them over her shoulders.

" I just..." she paused as she turned her back on him and sat down between his lap as gently as possible, motioning his hands around her waist before settling in completely. The still sleeping boy, stirred gently causing her to have a small panic and fluster at the unexpected tickling of his breath on her ear. "not...there...baka." The boy soon shifted his breathing outwards, away from her, despite a slight disappointing smile from her. " I just want to feel...loved..." she spoke to him as if he were up and awake listening to her and being understanding of her torments. Naruto had always been there for her. Despite contrary actions by her. He always understood what she went through. What she hides. But she never truly opened up. Neither did she try to socialize. But the boy was just persistent. That alone, caused her to be a little more receptive of him. The hug itself, was the key to the lock so to speak. She felt herself indulge in his gesture, and couldn't help but enjoy the warmth the blond radiated. His grin always plastered on her face. Crazy what someone who you barely know, can sometimes do. She smiled shyly and leaned her back against his chest. Clasping his larger, gentler hands with hers. Tightening the embrace she placed him into.

_'Warm...is it really from him?'_ she thought, blushing slightly." I wonder if its oka-". She was interrupted by the blond's sudden movement behind her. She figured he was still asleep seeing he didn't feel her. They were trained to be aware of their surroundings. But he didn't move. Typical same old Naruto. As soon as all motion stopped, came a few words that she never expected.

"Ne, Yuya-chan..." where the first words uttered by the blond. His eyes shut. It appeared to her, he was still sleeping. And she hoped he was. "Yuya-chan, you don't have to be scared anymore." Gently, he snuggled up against her back as if it were a pillow. Her nickname echoed in her mind. It always bothered her that he mentioned it as '_Yuya_', or even added _'-chan'_ to her actual name. But this time, she couldn't help but smile and blush as he softly spoke it. His deep, childish tone, and audible happiness hit her home. It was a very subtle, tender kindness that hid a more potent love she would ever know. Something unknown to her, but nonetheless perplexing. " I'm here. Don't be afraid." His embrace closed their distance further as if he knew she was there and had accepted her actions. The lean muscled arms, tenderly placed around her as his chin laid on her feminine and delicate shoulders. Her petite frame seeming infinitely small in his large, well-built and firm body. The boy sounding out his rhythmic breaths. Sleeping...

Tayuya blushed a whole new level. Something she had no real control over. Its as if those words struck her as embarrasing in a way. Like a child would to a mother whose overprotective when it came to boyfriends and girlfriends. Or the usual **_'My child is #1'_** kind of thing. But to her, it was more along the lines of an emotion she yearned for. Something that even though still far from complete understanding, was more interesting and grasping than her mind could comprehend. Something her...heart...yearned for. Her lips tucked upwards in a very embarrased smile, still registering the words that she had just heard. Her heart beats still racing and thumping against her ribcage. Almost to the point of bursting. _'I never...I...why...I-I...how does...he...why...am I...'_ she stuttered inwardly. That in itself was something beyond what anyone would guess. That was a feat many who met her, rarely, if any, saw. And yet, the blonde in his dazed sleep, managed to do so. She sighed trying to sort her thoughts out." Why..." was all she could utter when she felt the warmth breath from him tickle her ear, causing her body to shiver in the process. Her reactions becoming a somewhat domino effect as the shudders worked their way down to her toes. She hated and loved that sensation, but then surprise brought her out of that pleasure. Blue eyes stared back into hers. The glimmering light of the room reflecting off his dazzling blue orbs. Her eyes widened at the realization that Naruto...was now awake.

"Ummm...ano...I-I..." was all she could respond with. She had accomplished a new feat in her character-hidden self. No words formed under her lips. No reasonable valid excuse came to mind. She thought of telling him honestly, but that alone would be somewhat of a misunderstanding on his part due to the fact that she IS sitting on his lap. That and the fact that she knew of his rare and still minor contact with women. A part of her ached with guilt but another with fear. Fear of rejection from his embrace. Shocked. Embarrased. Confused. Such emotions framed her face. A girl who has known no companionship, sincerity, affection, care...LOVE...does not know how to properly react in the situation. Especially close to a _'very handsome man'_, (or so she recalled from other women she has talked about him with had mention), she was close friends with. Despite general insecurities around him, she had grown fond of his antics. His behavior. His overall...friendship, or so she thought. She felt nice being around him.

"Ah Tayuya...?" he yawned as he slightly snuggled closer, trying to grasp all the warmth he felt then and there. " You're so warm..." He then gently gave a small sniff as if enjoying her as she is. "Strawberries..." was the word that came forth. It was her natural scent. And that alone, knowing he had mentioned it in itself, made her blush. A few _**MEN**_, as she would always hiss that word, came to mention that she smelled of strawberries. Feeling that Naruto had mentioned it now, and this close, brought in her a rare emotion she constantly felt around him. 'Admiration'. As she quickly glanced at him, she felt his silky blond hair caress her shoulders, as if they had a mind of their own. Or if he was controlling them. She hoped it was the latter. But even so, it didn't stop her from stuttering a bit.

"Na-Naru-baka?" she proceeded to gasp softly as her skin crawled under his touch. Her hairs stiffening giving rise to goosebumps all over her neck and shoulders. The eyes of the blond male slowly gaining their trademark brilliance as he yawned trying to grasp his breathing. _'He really...is...'_ thought Tati before shaking her head. She wanted to say it. Acknowledge it. But it scared her. How can you react to a new sensation without having known it? As she thought more about it, a small movement brought her out her dilemma. She soon panicked. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed. Her lips puckered on their own. What had caused all this was the closed distance between them. Merely centimeters from each other, their noses came into contact. That and the fact that her body felt slightly mushed, without her completely knowing it, created a huge dilemma for her. Their lips were an inch apart from contact. Their eyes staring into each other. Her chocolate eyes wanting to question why this was happening. And Naruto's...well, more so wanting to know if she was sick due to seeing the slight tint of her cheeks. Tayuya was just burning up, as she quickly tried to find her words. She then turned her head forward and stared down at her bare toes. Fidgeting them, as if they were her fingers. Her hands currently laced with Naruto's own.

"Is something wrong Tayuya-chan? Why are you..." The blond suddenly realized what was going on. Why she adverted her gaze. Why her face turned red when he spoke. But it didn't bother him that much as it did with other women. He came to appreciate the redhead's own acceptance of him. And her doing this meant that she had somewhat opened herself up to him. He did wish to be near her, even this close. But he had always hoped he would be the one to do it himself. Never could he be more happier than now. But even so, there was one thing that bothered him. She was currently sitting in his lap. He still had to get used to it. Even after that fiasco he had with Lady Tsunade when she almost crushed his hips sitting on his lap...er...straddled him during one of her _**'Moody'**_ days.

The redhead noticed his calm demeanor and took a chance to cuddle her legs up in a defensive posture, and resting her head on top. The evident blush on her face only deepened as thoughts came forth in her mind. _'Wh-...I...don.-this...aaagh...'._ Trembling, stuttering and utter confusion sometimes prevail in innocent minds. They can also do a lot to an inexperienced individual in the affections department. Quickly regaining some composure, Tati let out a small sigh to herself. _'Why...why does he make me feel like this...? I'm a strong girl dammit. He shouldn't know this side of...me. But..."_ she paused to recall certain memories of his and her somewhat '_growing'_ friendship. _'but his smile...his eyes...his warmth...wait what am I thinking...?'_ Soon all thoughts were forced to be thrown out, but failed miserably as she heard a slight chuckle come from behind her.

Naruto laughed as he watched in amusement. His grin and the mirth in his eyes gave him a mischiveous aura. _'It wouldn't hurt to push her a bit'_ he mused. He was never one to tease. That comes from constant punches and bruises that his fellow teamate, The Cherry Blossom of Death, Sakura, gave him everytime he tried to flirt, tease, joke, or glance at her. The pink woman would always reprimand him if he ever pulled one of those around her. But she wasn't around him now. So let freedom run free. _'And besides, I want to stay like this a bit further'_ He sure wanted to keep his embrace around Tati. He knew of her past. Her conflicts. Her pain. The sorrow and hatred that accompanied her. He was there when the Past caught up to her. People can only endure so much, before completely collapsing into themselves. But Tayuya was never one to show it. And he knew why. _'Hope she doesn't mind'_ he chuckled lightly, forgetting all the negative thoughts.

Tayuya, who was in all words, lost in her thoughts, was interrupted when she felt the embrace the blond had, tighten gently, further into her waist. His forearms resting across her now tucked legs. His hands grasping a tender hold on her feet. Caressing them as to try to comfort her. Or ease her tension a bit. That to her was funny, in a sense. She expected, well to her utter denial, he would grasp her thighs first. She didn't expect her feet. But who was she to mind. There was tender care in his decision to do so. The blond in response, trailed his fingers up to her ankles and to her bare knees. That earned him a shiver. Which he liked, but was hoping for more of **'Stop it.**' The redhead, meanwhile, enjoyed that feeling of warmth again. His hands becoming more delicate as he trailed back and forth. Her shoulder becoming a head rest for the blonds chin. Such close proximity that she never felt before. She could take in the details of his face more clearly. His trademark scars on his cheeks that made him look like a fox. His deep blue eyes that showed more emotion than any others she has met. He sun-kissed skin becoming ethereal to the sight. Mind captivating. She was to focused on him.

_'W-w-wha...'_ She couldn't think straight as she felt a slight ticklish sensation hit her again. Her eyes darted to where it originated. Her tummy. In the time they were both together, not really talking or communicating, she never thought Naruto would find her weakness. She would never let him get that close to her for fear of it. Sure she was close friends with him, but that was on a communicational level.

"Stop!" she stifled a small giggle, that continuously increased. "That tickles. Not there..." She couldn't control her slight jerking movements that her body responded with. How can you when your most ticklish spots are assaulted?

"Oh no I won't. Besides have I ever told you..." He stopped his words as he continued to tickle her tummy, then shifting his attention to her feet. "...that you smell nice...like strawberries." She blushed at that, even though he mentioned it before. " Have I ever told you...I love your smile?" She further flustered and nodded lightly still struggling her stifled giggles and jerking movement. " That I love your giggles, your laugh, even though you keep a tough exterior?" She was silent when he finished mentioning that. His tickling stopped as well, much to her gratitude. " Your eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes. That crimson red hair. Your silky..." He began his fingers on her arms and legs up to her cheeks. "...creamy skin?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then again, she never ever heard someone say that to her. Comments. Praise. Admiration. Adoration. ...Love...

"I know I'm crazy...and I might get punched sooner or later...but..." he paused for a bit as he returned his hands to her feet. "I'm being honest Yuya-chan. " he added playing lightly with her toes, nervously. It had been a while since he ever said words of that caliber. Rarely so, due to his troubles with the Pink one, Sakura. Still, he couldn't help but smile at what he said. He truly felt that way. The redhead just giggled as she felt his fingers trace her feet tickling in a more subtle manner. As if being cautious around her.

She smile to herself. A true genuine smile, that she rarely showed anyone. Here was a boy. A blond knuckled-head. An idiot to some. Here he was making one of the most beautiful girls in his village, fluster. Stutter. Giggle. Showing a true side of her. A window in a sealed off room. Something that now, she was sure, wouldn't mind sharing or showing him. The boy just drilled his way into her. But still there were her thoughts on the whole feelings she got around him. Quickly she started laughing as she noticed he continued to tickle her toes.

"Also, Tayuya-chan..." he mentioned as she nodded with a slight blush. He smiled at her as he returned his attention to her feet. " what cute little toes you have." That earned him the deepest blush he ever saw in her. It was then and there, that she realized what she felt. Love...

"B-B-BAKA!" were her last words before she elbowed him and pouted. Something Naruto had always found cute. With a quick kiss to her lips, he bend over to laugh at her flustered expression . Deciding to unravel and straighten her thoughts, she smiled and giggled as she recalled that last phrase. She would attempt to get to know him better. It was for better sakes. She did love being around him. Naruto had truly grown on her without realizing it. She finally could admit that fact.

* * *

_**END**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this. As well as correct me on errors I might have. I could use some pointers here and there. Thank You for those who read it. And an even bigger thanks to those who review. Much appreciate it. Jun here out. **_


	2. Because I Am Better Than You

_**A/N: Well, I have decided to turn "Have I Ever Told You?" into a series of oneshotts that involve Naruto and Tayuya. There are a lot of thoughts, scenarios in my head that involve those two. And here is another one. Enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Have I Ever Told You? **_

_**Chapter : I Am Better Than You...**_

Konoha, sunniest village in the whole elemental nations, wait...scratch that...the second sunniest village in the whole elemental nations. Suna, pridefully and painfully first. Not that many would admit it. Well to most...would agree.

But to a pair of individuals who bickered among each other, the Village, the sun, the life, ah... yes the life, was ignored. Poor birds singing their lungs out and two people having no time to stop and enjoy it.

_'Damn you pesky humans! LISTEN TO ME!' _To most that would be the sound of a bird chirping his ass off.

As the bickering individuals continued, the surrounding populace just sweatdropped at the everyday occurrence. Strange what a village, the most powerful and largest village in all of Fire County, seemed to deem as normal. Especially with a duo of green spandex wearing, bowl-cut, big browed, shinobi running around at thousands of miles per hour, yelling "YOUTH!", it just mentally, and maybe sanity wise, corrupted the whole village itself.

"What do you mean you are better than me, you bastard?" A feminine voice cried out. The birds that were originally chirping, ducked out and fled on their wings. Punk ass avian.

"It means what I said. I. Am. Better. Than. You." The other individual, a male, replied, poking his chest then the females forehead, as to accentuate his response. Nonchalantly passing a hand through his sunny blonde hair, he continued walking, ignoring the pissed off look on the woman's face.

Said female, pulled on her crimson hair in fury, nearly to the point that many onlooking woman flinched at. In effort to keep up with the blond boy, she picked up a rock and flung it towards the male.

THWACK!

"Ita! What the hell was that for Tayuya-chan!" Called out the blond as he cradled and massaged his lump that now presently called out to the world, about said boys hard head.

"Don't fucking talk to me you bastard!" Tayuya indignantly flung a punch at the now frightened boy.

Naruto was by no means an idiot. When a woman is angry, it is best to stay away from them. Year, months, days, hours of being punched by his former teammate, and his motherly figure, by chakra induced fists, had thought him well. That still didn't mean he always evaded.

As the punch lightly grazed his nose, he flashed behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and shunshined back to his apartment.

To the onlookers around the area, shit just hit the fan.

_**O~O~O~O~O~O**_

The redhead glared at the boy that still carried her on his shoulders. Despite not being able to glare into his eyes, she settled for glaring at his back...well more like his butt. It just had to be right in her face. And with the glare she had, it just beckoned her to set that ass ablaze.

Naruto, feeling the slight killing intent to his rear, just nervously chuckled in response, while forming a familiar seal. A Kage Bunshin popped up in front of him. The original then order him...his copy... to open the door and stay outside and keep guard just in case.

As both the blonde, and Tayuya on his back, stepped in, the copy stood outside smirking at what was about to happen. Heh, he may be clone, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like what happens when his '_Boss' _suffers a bit. The Kage Bunshin chuckled.

As the door closed behind them, the original Naruto moved over to his sofa, and gently as possible, or as far as he could, laid Tayuya down. He noticed the glare she gave him and still a bit nervous about what had occurred earlier, decided not to speak for now. He was more worried about why he suddenly had the audacity to intimately grab the redhead in the way he did.

Tayuya hated that. And it was evident by the hundred of times she had called out her Doki to mutilate him because of the faintest touches, or their spars. Or whatever in general. It even happened over a damn donut! That glazed donut was good! Innocent!

The red-head herself just intensified her killing intent. She hated when ever he did such contact with her, but despite it, she also loved it in a way. It also meant she enjoyed seeing his face frightened, shocked, confused. She so enjoyed throwing the boy off as to what she thought or felt. Hypocritical as it may be. But she would never tell him that. She enjoyed making the blond suffer. _'Oh yes, there will be blood.'_

She loved to tease him, and that was what she was doing at the moment.

As she continued to glare, Naruto had trailed off into the kitchen to get some water, and try to decide what to do with his in-house roomate. '_She can't be mad over that spar. It's just a spar dammit. I'm just teasing her about being better, why can't she understand?' _Poor Naruto, he didn't know what he was in for.

As he sighed in response he went to the living room and sat across the red-head, whose stare just darkened. Pain etched into her eyes. Anger as well. Mock anger mind you. But he didn't know that, and she was doing a hell of a job. It wasn't a fury one would expect in her, but then again, this was Tayuya.

As Naruto continued to look at her, his bright blue eyes fractionally widened when he noticed the ligth softness in them. The killer intent she was exuding wore off slightly, but it warped his surroundings a bit. '_Damn now genjutsu?' _

_'Heh, I am damn good' _Tayuya thought to herself. _'I will show him I am not weak, and he definitely isn't better.'_ Inwardly smirking, she glanced to the windows in the room. All curtains shut, lights dimmed, and door close._ 'Oh yes. Its time for some payback.'_ The twinkle in her eye revealed determined mischief.

Naruto on the other hand, stared at her expressions that crossed her frame by frame. _'Please Kami, don't let her be mad at me. It was just a tease!'_ He thought, as he slightly bowed his head guiltily. "I really am sorry." He said still hanging his head low.

Tayuya was shocked, but not in the slightest. She knew he would do something like that, and it all was going according to plan. Now she just had to reel it in.

"I am-"

The blonde never got to finish as he was tackled down. Hard. His apartment floor shaking with a thud. The clone outside laughing his ass off, while the birds themselves, chirped vigorously.

_'Damn she's mad. Why Kami? Why?' _His eyes widened as the redhead then tightly pinned his wrists down by his head, her body weight, albeit light, had positioned itself firmly on his stomach, straddling him. The black shirt he wore, riding up, revealing his toned pectorals, and chiseled abs.

"You are sorry?" Asked Tayuya, with mock sarcasm. " I won't accept that shit till I show you that I am definitely better than you!" She finished, as her body shifted a bit higher onto his chest. Her hands unyielding, as chocolate eyes stared at the deep blue of the man she wanted to punish. Her black tunic, which she had changed after losing her former tan one, rode up to reveal her long, slender and toned legs. Shinobi sandals discarded. She smiled and leaned forward when she saw him look away.

"You will suffer, Na-ru-to-ba-ka."

Said blond shuddered at the closeness there was between them. His head then turned to stare at her own orbs and shivered excitedly.

"YOUTH!" There it was again...

Ignoring the sudden outburst of ridiculous shinobi, he then came to notice a slight glint of mischief in the redheads eyes. He had long before vowed to never let anyone try to have complete control on him, be it social, or prankster wise. Unless, of course, it was a precious person of his, and even if the the woman straddling him was one, that glint alone told him to run.

Trying to take the peaceful way out, he nervously smiled. "Ano...Tayuya can you..."he stopped for a bit deciding what to say. Tayuya herself, looked oddly at him for a bit.

"Can what?"

"...Can you get off me...? You're heavy." He nervously and with a slight breath exhaled, and hopefully expected her to acknowledge. Boy was he wrong. If one thing is for sure, it is to never say negative things or mention a girls body weight at all. Insinuate, foretell, figure. Anything. And that he noticed to late...

Tayuya flared her chakra up. _'This...this...bastard!' _She thought, flustered, and angered at the comment. She further tightened her grip on his wrists, causing the boy to slightly wince and smile. Her red hair swayed in front of her face, shadowing her eyes. As quickly as her chakra spiked, she flipped his body underneath her onto his belly, pulled his hands to his back and held them there, trying to look for something to tie him up.

There casually had to be a belt in the vicinity.

Naruto gruntled a bit, struggling to move his hands away from her, but it was still ineffective. Somehow she had shifted into her Curse Mark Level 2. But she didn't necessarily enter her full body change. She just had and increase in power. She had long lost the mutative change of the mark.

Tayuay was really mad, he surmised. The girl just wouldn't let him off easy. _'Damn me and my mouth.'_ He just stared at the floor compelled to remain still as Tayuya finished the last knot. He sight once he noticed the force leave his wrists, if only slightly.

"Um...Tayuya-chan..."He was cut off again. The clone and the birds outside laughed.

"What was that shithead?" She said flipping the blond over to his back once more, straddling further up his chest and creating pressure to his tied hands. Slowly being crushed by the added weight of the girl.

"Tayuya...you're crushing my arms..." Mistake number two. The now trickling rain outside made the converstation between the two seem as punishment by Kami herself. Naruto especially knew that had to be it. It was already visible by the seemingly laughing clone, birds, and sky.

"Well Duh!" She retorted. "You always see me as a weakling no? Always saying you are better. Saying you need to protect me. But you know I can defent myself!"

Tayuya fisted his shirt pulling him up face to face gazing into his cerulean blue eyes. Her glimmering, silky, and crimson hair hovering inches away from the blonds face. Her strong calf muscles tightening around his chest, constricting him in the slightest way. It wasn't lethal, to playful eyes.

_'Heh, I got him."_

Naruto kept his eyes on hers, ignoring the black tunic that hugged, what he now noticed in its full essence, her perky and beatiful B-cup breasts, delicate shoulders, and visible tender legs that were now being exposed by the tunic riding up. The black nail polish on her fingers and toes gave small glints of light, that stunningly matched her overall appearance. Just perfect for her milky, tanned skin. Although he really wanted to touch in a way, it wasn't the right moment to do so.

"Tayuya-chan you know I do-" began the boy before being interrupted for the third time, byt the inclined weight of her feet on his shoulders, as she stood up.

"Shut up baka! Let me talk." Tayuya said as she altered her pose to increase her weight by his shoulders. Well, in a teasing manner to say the least. Or seductively...? Not that he knew.

"Look at you. Can't keep up eh blondie?" Mused the redhead as she stared at him. Naruto was a bit shcoked and more confused by her actions. _'Is she really mad? Or...' _He inwardly shook those thoughts out of his head, before returning to look at the now beautiful slender and lightly tanned legs pressed against him. He smile shyly, a gentle red tint forming on his cheeks. Tayuya never noticed it.

As she then sat down back onto his chest, her feet still pressed on his shoulders pressure point, she smiled inwardly. She just need a few more words, and payback would be satisfying.

"Tayuya, I'm sorry okay?" Spoke Naruto sincerely and and truthfully. His eyes genuinely locked onto her chocolate orbs showing her he was truly honest, whether from their spar or from his comments. It shocked the kunoichi to say the least. It wasn't necessarily suppose to go this way, but she hoped it would change. She didn't really want to confuse Naruto. "Ill do whatever you want. Buy you whatever you need. I wont say anything okay? Im sorry" The blond repeated as he looked away, his eyes averting a slight glance towards the curtains. His shoulders slumped under her feet. His bright blue eyes, shy, but sincerely apologetic.

The redhead stood still. _'Did I just take this too far...?' _Overwhelmed with guilt and slight sadness, she smiled weakly and decided to end it there. Cheering him, was her best bet. _'Naruto..' _

"Hey blondie" She spoke up as she leaned onto his face. Their noses touching each other, lips a few centimeters apart. Eyes locked with each other. She felt his warm breath crawl over her lips and chin, gliding down to her neck. His forest evergreen smell, potent yet soft to her sense. His shiny blue eyes, again sparkling a deep blue. As she stare at him, she then noticed the slight scarlet hue that tinted his cheeks. _'He's...blushing~!'_ It was then and there she did something so out of character for her, that left Naruto stunned.

"Kawaiii!"

"What?" Inquired Naruto still stunned and quite frankly speechless, in a way, at her sudden outburst. He then felt her accommodate slightly further, higher and firmer onto his chest. Her feet laying behind her now, resting on his abdomen. His heart fluttering uncontrollably as he had never been so flabbergasted, surprised and whipped by Tayuya ever. Or any female for that matter. Bearing not to much at her form and her body, he now actually looked at her entirely. One word was all that he thought.

'_Beautiful...'_

Tayuya continued to stare at him as a sudden grin and glimmering twinkle shone in his deep blue eyes. She suddenly felt desire and...fear? _'Why does he make me feel this way...yet frightened about what he might do?' _She thought hesitantly as she now moved down his stomach, her hands resting on his chest.

"What is it baka?" She asked the blonde flustered, as she fidgeted with her toes as opposed to her fingers as to not give hint of her sudden mix of emotions. But Naruto wasn't dumb or ignorant. He noticed it, and then a very, very gleeful smile exited his lips. _'I'll play with you'_

"Ne, Tayuya?" The redhead in question snapped out of her thoughts and motioned him to continue.

"You know I can feel _'you'_ through that tunic of yours...right?" He started with a sly grin and teasing emphasis on _'you'_. His eyes staring now at her legs, licking his lips delicately, despite the sudden abrup gasp from Tayuya.

She just stood there, agape as she noticed his lips brimming with a shine from the passing of his tongue. She then noticed that in fact, her legs were visible. Her black tunic had rode up to the point where if Naruto wanted to, he could have seen her undergarments.

"I-I...c-can't believe YOU!" she flustered and stuttered at his comment. In sudden fast movements, she attempted to stand up, only to lock eyes with Naruto that caused her to trip on his shirt, and stumble, slip and drop onto his stomach. Her hands shyly around her blushing face. The landing wasn't hard, but it did kick some wind of the blond. _'Heh, now whose better?'_

_'Dammit it's not suppose to be like this! This is my payback!'_

As she pondered on where she had gone wrong and what not, Naruto grinned his most teasing smile at her.

"What? Can't you believe me wanting to kiss you from head to toe?" He teased, and she grew another shade. "Lick and nibble your neck? Kiss your lips?" She was beginning to sway, her hands still covering her ever growing shades of red. It was so out of character for her, that Naruto thought it was a different person all togethere. Like Hinata.

"You know what?" He asked and she still didn't respond, fidgeting to herself upon his stomach. "I can do that , and I probably will." He finished. In that time, he untied his hands from the rope itself, pushed uff from the ground, quickyl yet gently enough and pressed her down below his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist. And embarrassed clench. His arms sustained him upwards as one pried her arms apart to stare into her eyes.

As he did, she again flustered further, and tried to push him away. "B-baka...let me go..." In all the time he has known her, he had never seen such a cute reaction from her. And it only further indulged him to continue. He then caressed her bare legs down to her ankles that earned him a slight gasp from her mouth. She quivered under his arms, and he loved it. Here was the girl that had the toughest, strongest, boyish demeanor ever, turn into mush when he had flipped the tables.

He was happier than he could ever be. And Tayuya was as well, but she was just overwhelmed by his boldness.

'_T-this idiot...s-stop...t-that tickles...-haha- It w-asn't suppose...to-to go this way...'_She tought to herself as the evident blush stayed expressive on her cheeks. Her eyes closing and small tears from the tickling of her legs, streaked her cheeks. Small fits of giggles escaping every now and then.

She was just so shocked, that she was becoming engrossed in his slight playful ministrations of her body. The tenderness and respectful dominance he displayed of her body made her feel wanted, loved and above all, better than him. In a way she told herself. She never felt so weak, yet so protected by any other man, more like nevery BY him that her previous argument with him, faded in nonexistence. She thought he would always show reserved traits and allowed her to do what she wanted, but here she was with him doing bold little acts that only boosted her sensual yet gratifying sensations that she had always wanted.

It was then she shivered by the feeling of warm wetness that appeared by her inner right thigh. As she glanced down, she came to see Naruto kissing her thigh slowly and sensually down to her right ankle where he laid a feather touch to her calk, ghosting, causing her to shiver with excitement. She then bursted out laughing as he sweetly kissed her feet and nibbled her toes. It was strange and somewhat awkward but she loved how he was so passionate with it, that she forgot it was all just intimate and caring play.

'_H-he...always said he loved my eyes, my hair, my lips, my everything, but I thought he was just teasing..'_ She thought to herself, eliciting another giggle, that sparked with radiance of the sensations that cursed her body.

She had never thought he would do something like that. Not in the least mind you. She was always self conscious about her legs, feet and chest. She had felt somewhat unattractive, but this show of ministrations, showed her, Naruto, of all the people she knew, was a very passionate, friendly and caring person.

On the other side, Naruto himself kissed her legs up to her hips, where he pulled her closer to him, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes that now seemed lidded with euphoria.

"I told you, Tayuya-chan, I am better than you" He then gently kissed her lips, a chaste kiss to say the least, but that was all that was needed as Tayuya herself returned it.

She had always wanted it, but she had to act the tough part. And she fell with him, the playfulness gone, and the little _'spar'_ in full effect.

* * *

_**Haha, I hope this story is fun. I had a lot of joy writing it. Hopefully you will enjoy it, and laugh in a way. XD Love you all. And later. Read and Review Please! **_


End file.
